Under The Melting Sun
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: When Kagome is sold into the Okiya of the Swan, she never imagined that she could be bought away from such poverty. Samerai and noblemen alike wish to buy her off the okiya for their own pleasures....
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This story will be all over the board here. I was inspired by Gemini: Princess of Demise (if anyone at all has read it), Memoirs of a Geisha, Ruroni Kenshin and a great deal of others. I do not own those storylines or the characters, but I sure do own this line of them! So, without further ado, I introduce you, to my Co-writers.

Kiki: Is this even legal?

Sarra: No clue.

Koko: Does it _really matter?_ After all, you are the one who doesn't follow the rules.

Kiki: Touché. But who's the one who broke sensei's sword collection, ne?

Sarra: …ANYWAY. Back to the storyline outline, guys.

Kiki and Koko: Alright…

Kiki: First up is our characters in order of their sexes. Girls first 'cause were just good like that. (JK guys, you know we love you all anyway)

Main characters:

**Kagome Higurashi: **_A young girl, around 16 years old who got sold into the okiya at 9 years old. Main character. (duh.)_

**Sango: **_A 17 year old girl who was sold into the okiya because she wasn't old enough to be sent to the pleasure district._  
**Kikyo: **_The second eldest Meiko of the okiya. Extremely vengeful and spiteful._

**Meinu: **_The owner of the House of Sakuya later on in the story. Eldest Meiko of the Hakuchou. Long, silver hair is pined up half way in a bun. _

**Chikara: **_If you don't know who she is, see W.Y.B. She's about 18 years old, with silvery-black hair down to her waist in a high ponytail, and aqua blue eyes. Very muscular and a medium tan, long lanky build with a large chest. Was born and raised since she was 5 in the okiya._ **  
Yume: **_If you don't know who she is, see W.Y.B. She's about 16 years old. She has short black hair to the middle of her neck that flairs out at the ends. Large breasts, but small frame and light tan. Was born and raised since she was 5 in the okiya._**  
Shiori: **_If you don't know who she is, see W.Y.B. She's around 17 years old. She has black hair down to her lower back, angled so the front is shorter. Smaller frame than Chikara, but still tall for her age. Regular bust size. Was born and raised since she was 4 in the okiya. Please note: Shiori is part albinistic, so she is not a maiko or a geiko (geisha) nor can she be. Hence why she's such a knowing person and she will listen to what others need to say._

**Sesshoumaru Masaru: **_Elder son of the noble man, Taisho. Samurai for 15 years of his life, he has decided not to pursue getting married, but to entertain a geisha as a potential bride._  
**InuYasha Masaru**: _The younger son of the noble man, Taisho. Samurai for 10 years of his life, he's still undecided of his future, until two geisha stop him dead in his tracks one day walking in the streets._  
**Kouga**: _A Young noblemen of the Edo. Is an officer in the militia._  
** Miroku: **_A monk_. (BIG SURPRISE, NE?)

**Shirgo:**_ Medium age general of the militia of Edo. Long black cascading hair_

** Naraku: **_A monopoly leader in t he opium business. Smuggles in and out of the country. Is Extremely rich, close to rivaling the Masaru family._

Minor Characters:

**InuTaisho Masaru:** _Noble man. Extremely powerful, controlling and ruthless. Part of the revolution. _

**Hinote Masaru: **_The only samurai Masaru to wed. He holds a high government position like his father._

**Kaede:** _Part Owner of the House of Hakuchou. Elderly woman. If you don't know this you need some serious help…_

Koko: Wasn't that grand? Oh yes, and a notice from the authoresses:

Sarra, Koko, and Kiki: WE. HATE. KIKYO.

Sarra: sorry, but you have got to understand that we needed to get that out of our systems.

Kiki: Why add her, you ask? Well, she will be important when the time comes.

Koko: Anyway, here's some things to keep in mind during the duration of this story:

Takes place in Edo Japan, before the revolution.

Sex will happen. We will warn you if there is any content, but be warned.

Drugs do have a part in this storyline.

Language will be very bad.

This story begins when Kagome's 10. She's gotten settled into her life in the okiya.

The Authoresses may or may not update. It all depends on you guys, and what's happening in _our _lives.

Also, please don't flame. If you have nothing nice to say to us, don't say anything at all. It angers us and makes us depressed and not want to write. Be cheerful, be peppy, encourage us! Even the random threats cheer us up, so send anything that you deem to be helpful!

We will not, repeat, will not get a beta reader. We beta read for each other, and that's as far as you need to know. It is an insult in our book to tell someone to get a beta reader. It's like saying their writing isn't "good enough." And as said before, we don't like that.

Sarra: OMG guys, I think I'm actually ready to start the story!

Kiki + Koko: LE GASP

Sarra: Yeah, I know! OMG!

All: ONTO ZE STORY!

Kagome sat on the ground of the okiya, scrubbing a bunch of kimonos clean in a ringer and a bucket full of soapy water. Beside her, were the three closest things she had to a family in all this pain, agony and glory that stood beneath her feet.

Hearing a knock at the door, she tilted her head towards the shoji door to listen for the inevitable. Finally hearing the clicking of the heels coming down the stairs, she gazed up at the staircase leading upstairs to where they all slept. Standing on the top stair, stood a fair girl, her long silver hair sticking out of her bun, and then cascading down her back, a large lock of hair lay upon her left shoulder, as it reflected her vibrant blue kimono. She leaned against the wall as she gazed downstairs at us, somewhat glaring. Another woman stood beside her, her long black hair falling loosely over her back and shoulders.

In the silkiest of voices, she heard the woman say, "Are you going to get that, girl? Or must I dirty my hands with your work?"

The raven-haired woman, dressed in an elegant red and black kimono, walked through her, sliding down the stairs. "I'll do it. But Oh wait until Okasan hears."

Kagome quickly bowed her head as she rushed to the door to unlock it before Kikyo-sama reached it. She knew she would get beaten if she did not answer it. Slipping the door open easily with a hand on each door, Meinu and Kikyo standing behind her.

"Get down girl," Kikyo hissed, shoving Kagome out of the way, as she and Meinu bowed slightly to their guests.

The man lightly took Meinu's hand and pressed it to his firm lips.

As she tilted her head to the sides, Meinu murmered, "Konbanwa Masarus. Please, if you will follow me."

The eldest nodded, his grey bun secure enough that it made no sign of his movement, motioning for his three sons to follow him.

Kagome and the five other girls returned to their washings, until their hands bled.

Turning slightly towards Sango, Kagome smiled. "It's alright, Sango. Nothing's wrong, It's just another meeting for the noblemen."

Two of the boys kept glancing at her, making her wonder, if all it was, was really a meeting.

Standing up, she pulled Sango along with her. They were going to find out what exactly was going on.

Silently they slipped beside the shoji door, in which the men had gone. Pressing ears to paper, the tried to make out the words.

_Inside the room:_

"Are you sure this is what you want, Masaru?" an elderly woman asked, her voice smooth.

"We have the money, if that is what you will ask. We wish to buy them."

"But you cannot just _buy them_, father. They belong to the okiya."

"That doesn't matter. We will have them eventually. Whether in poverty or in wealth we will obtain them, I promise."

"And what if they are not satisfactory? What then, will you destroy them like the others before?" an extremely young voice asked, as he stepped up to the elder man.

"They will not break as the others did." He stated this calmly to his youngest son. "We will pay for it. Schooling, food, boarding. We will pay it all. As long as…"

"After they're done, you receive them?" This voice belonged to Meinu.

"Hai, that was the deal when they first came here. You raise them, we train them, then we take them from you."

The elderly woman figure looked up at the figure that belonged to Meinu. "Do not tell them. Keep them from this truth, do you understand? You are the only one to know."

Nodding, she walked toward the door. Opening it slowly, she stepped out, ignoring the girls for now, as she walked the Masaru's to the door. "Bed girls. NOW!"

Quickly they rushed up the stairs behind them, afraid of what the woman would do should they not comply.

Shaking her head slightly, she opened the door to the outside court for the four men, as she bowed slightly.

Before leaving, the eldest son grabbed her arm, and looked around. Seeing no one around, he pulled her outside of the door and held her against the wall. "I'm so sorry, neesan. If father would let me, I promise you, you would have already been taken out of here. Immediately."

Nodding, she placed a kiss upon his firm cheek, as she slipped out of his hold. "Arigato. Ja ne, ai shiteru."

Softly slipping back into the house, she quietly shut the doors, before returning back to her room.

_Sarra: Alright. Like? Not like it?_

_Kiki: Of course they like it._

_Koko: tell us! Please Review!_

_Sarra: Review and we shall…_

_All: LOOOOOOOOVE YOU FOREVER!_

_AI SHITERU!_


	2. Sakura Petals

Meinu gazed into the bronze-set mirror, pulling out the pins holding up her long, elegant hair, running a horse-hair brush through it softly, as she gazed at the intricate rose pattern on her rich silver blue kimono.

Standing up with a grace that only a geisha could ever hold, she slid the door to her room and quietly padded up the set of stairs up to the young maikos room, or at least, what you could call their room.

Standing in the doorway, she looked around in disgust. They wished to have these girls, yet they never saw what happened behind closed doors.

Inside said room, no beds had been laid. The wooden floor, was poor, and was splitting, so much that bare feet would have splinters in them almost instantly.

Cobwebs hung from the lower ceiling, and the only lighting within the room was a single candle between where the girls had strewn blankets and ripped pieces of fabric into what some would call a makeshift bed, others would call it a mess.

"Be glad that I caught you spying on our company, rather than Kikyo-sama or Okasan did." Meinu said, leaning lightly against the wall, but ever so elegantly, never loosing her composure. "You would have been beaten for sure. You've gotten off easy…."

"So could you, with that escapade with that boy!" Kagome hissed, lethally, silently trying to set a tryst with their eldest sister.

Sharply turning her head, she hissed smoothly, "What…"

"You do not belong to him, If you do not keep your mouth shut about us, I will tell on you, 'neesan."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I will if you don't agree to this deal."

"You don't understand, he's my brother!" the geiko angel cried, falling down to the ground, as she lost herself to tears. Her hair fell down over her shoulders, cascading to hide her vulnerability, as the girls looked on.

The young girls quieted down, intent on listening, for they knew there must be some reason that they had thrown her away, some reason they had **_tossed her from grace_**.

"When I was born, my mother was left weak from birthing myself and my brother. For many years until I was four, my mother came close to death. She had never fully recovered from giving birth to us. Then, she became pregnant once more. She died in her labor of this child, and left it in this world with only its father, brother and sister. Tousan had no money for us all to live and prosper. Since I was the first-born, I was the heir to all that he owned. Tousan needed a son as his first born."

Meinu stopped, pushing her hair from her face, revealing the aqua and black face paint placed on her eyes had melted and was racing down her elegant cheek. "So, he sold me to this damnation. Sold my freedom to a prison which would never release my surname, never announce that the great InuTaisho's heir was a daughter. Forever condemn me to this life, with no hope for me to soar again."

Meinu held her head up high, the air of regalancy still on her, lingering even through out her fall from grace. "And so I'm here. You'd best learn to keep your mouth shut, for if anyone ever hears of this," she pulled a dagger out of her obi, elegantly, "I will cut your tongue out."

Turning swiftly, she stormed back to her room, a light smile upon her lips. Perhaps these girls could find the happiness that she had been unrighteously been denied.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"Aiya, Kagome-chan, get out of there, your going to get us beaten!" Sango cried out, climbing quickly after Kagome, as she stepped up onto the roof of the okiya.

Sango slipped, her arms waving wildly, before grabbing a roof tile, holding on to it as she cried out for Kagome's help.

Kagome walked over carefully, smiling, as she offered her sister her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Kago-me! Kaa-goo-me!" Shiori called, feeling her way out onto the roof, feeling her way up the stairs with her small hands. "Kagome?"

Kagome walked up and took her hands in hers, "I'm right here Shiori. What is it?"

"Kaede-sama is looking for you downstairs. There's some men in the front courtyard talking about the new geisha!" Shiori wound off, obviously excited that she was to witness anything of this magnitude. "Come with me!"

Thus, Shiori began to drag her neesan downstairs. Quickly turning around, Shiori reached into her obi, pulling out Kikyo's face ink and her brush pen. Smirking, she quickly decked Kagome's eyes over with the makeup, and then continued to drag her into the front court yard, before dropping to her knees to honor the guests.

The guests and the current geisha turned at the sudden intrusion in their conversation.

Kikyo's face immediately dropped as she screeched, "That's my makeup you little bitch!"

Kikyo raised her hand to make a strike at the girl, before a sharp pain in said hand stopped her, as she was whirled ungracefully around.

"Nothing in this okiya belongs to you. Remember that, and keep your wit about your company, whom which we all belong!" the silver haired geisha hissed, as she crushed the younger girls hand, until she started to hear the crackling of the woman's bones breaking.

An older man stepped forward, grabbing Kagome by the upper arm. Looking her up and down, he took her chin within his fingers, and tilted her face upward towards him so he could see into her eyes. Secretly agreeing with what he saw, he looked deeper into the girls aqua eyes.

"How old are you girl?"

"Oh…excuse me?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen this spring festival."

Nodding, he snapped his fingers, and several of the men parted to reveal a boy that appeared slightly older than she, with hair the same color as the man.

"How much is it now?" the man asked Kaede.

Shaking her head, she replied, "If we gave her to you it would be too much. She's too disobedient, too untamed."

"And what should happen, should we tame her? Will you then want the profit that we shall make?"

"No, Masaru. If you are to take her, we will not touch her. She will be yours to do with as you please."

Kagome finally understood what was happening. They were selling her body.

Backing up, Kagome tried to break from it, before a set of strong arms pulled her harshly back to where she had stood before.

The boy before her had a look within his eye that she had not seen before. At least not in a man's eyes. It would take her several weeks to figure out exactly what that look had meant.

Turning around, the boy began to walk back to an awaiting carriage, as the noble handed Kaede a satchel of gold, "Have her ready by the spring festival next year. I shall pay for her in total worth."

Nodding, Kaede motioned for Kikyo and Meinu to lead Kagome back into the okiya.

Meinu gently took Kagome's arm across hers, as she led her back into the sheltered rooms, where she could speak to Kagome and begin to teach her of her new role.

Stepping over the threshold, Kikyo untwined their arms, before cracking Kagome across the face. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MASURU LIKE SUCH! I SHOULD BEAT YOU TILLYOU COLLAPSE FROM BLOOD LOSS!" the feral woman accused, angry beyond all recognition.

"Do not lay another hand on that girl, do you understand me, Okiyama!" Kaede hissed. "She is what is going to pay for your meals. The pearls around your neck, the clothes on your back."

Meinu gracefully sat down at the low table, slowly making tea. "I have a proposition for you, Okasan."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"If I can get a purchase price for myself that is higher than the price of this okiya, by next year, I am freed. If I am not, I will settle our business with the government."

Kaede nodded, as she sat down. "Yes I believe that can be arranged. But you are willing to serve anyone?"

"Hai, until then, if it will buy my freedom."

"Good, but now, teach our new geiko."

Next Years Sakura Festival

Kagome stood very tall in her new wooden platforms. The spring kimono fit her tightly in the right placed and her obi was tied snugly, the intricate box bow apparent. Most of her hair had been waxed back into a high cascading bun atop her head, where a swan comb adorned the crescent. Two decorative beaded hair chopsticks help the bun in place, except for two strands that framed her face.

Slowly, she followed behind Meinu and Kikyo, whom led her toward the center of town. Meinu soon after turned, addressing Kagome, "Ane. Please wait here for me, there's something I need to do."

Kagome nodded, as it was the only thing to do, as she saw the two slip away in different directions. Shrugging it off, she began to walk along the market streets. Soon, she noticed she was being pursued, three, to be exact were silently following her.

Picking up her step, she began to run down the watered streets into the less than populated areas, trying to weave her way away from them through crowds, but it seemed like they were weaving her out of her protection.

Coming to a dead end, she felt herself being backed into a narrow corner, as she felt the three men approach her, one in particular closer than the other two. Forcefully, he shoved her into the wall, ripping the kimono from her body.

Crying out, she felt the man rip harshly into her body, forcing her to close her eyes as tears of pain poured from the tightly closed lids.

Suddenly, she felt the man ejaculate within her, quickly removing himself from her as the second man took his turn raping her.

Soon, she found herself piled on the dirty ground, her kimono in shambles, unable to even decently cover her form. She sat there, contemplating what to do. She could not dishonor the okiya. Soon, she felt a cold shiver go down her spine as she looked up, seeing the middle Masaru standing over her. A look of disgust marred his face, as he removed his shirt, gently picking her up and wrapping her in his underclothing.

"Sick fucking bastards…" he growled, as he cuddled her into his chest. Feeling her clench his kimono tightly, he began his flight back into the village. Walking past his family and the geisha that had found them, he moved towards the carriage.

Meinu's face dropped a great distance, as she saw Kagome's condition. "You dishonored us, and the okiya! Kagome, how could you! With all we've done for you, and you betray us!"

Sesshoumaru turned sharply and bared his incisors at her, "This was not her choice. She was chased into the alleys and raped." Gently, he set the girl down in his carriage, following her by sitting beside her.

Kagra Onigumo was born into a very rich family. Used to getting exactly as she wants, she quickly rushed to the other side of the carriage, noticing there was no room for her to sit, she began to whine. "Sesshoumaru, darling, where am I going to sit? There's no room on the bench."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he gave the signal to leave, "That would be the point."

As she watched them get farther away, her face dropped, but soon anger darkened her sienna eyes.

InuTaisho handed Meinu a package of gold, leaning over, he signaled that no one would need to know but them of what had happened today, slipping her an extra bag of it into her obi, before getting into his own carriage and taking off, the eldest and youngest brother following his lead, taking off before Kagra could get on with them.

Sesshoumaru stepped off of the running carriage, gently lifting the girl out of the carriage, an arm under her knees and the other wrapped around the center of her back, as he swiftly walked into their home.

Upon entering, he was rushed by several servants. Walking towards his bedroom, he took a few female servants a long with him. As he entered his room, he quickly went to the bed, gently setting her down upon it.

"Sayuri, go fetch me a bucket of warm water and some medicines and bandages," Sesshoumaru demanded, as he began to strip the girl down to her skin. "Hotaru, go draw me a bath. The girl and I will be there shortly."

Bowing, both girls went to work, swiftly moving out of their master's room to go and complete their tasks.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, and lifted the girl to sit up against the wall, propping a pillow behind her.

Groaning, Kagome fought against te light to open her silver eyes, pain covering over her vision. She felt…safe. Safer than she had ever felt before, as a strong smell caressed her senses. Deciding to trust the stranger who held her, she closed her heavy lids, falling into a restless sleep.

Sayuri, a small girl with her short black hair pinned up, softly padded into the room, bowing to her lord, as she set down the medical supplies, and turned to leave.

"Sayuri."

"Yes… Me lord?"

"Could you please assist me with dressing her wounds?"

"Yes, me lord." The girl bowed, returning to his side.

Leaning over, she began to undress Kagome gently, "What happened to me lady, me lord?"

Snarling, the young lord bared his fangs. He didn't want to think about it. If he did, he might just track down the poor bastards whom had done this to her.

Shaking her head, Sayuri quickly changed the topic. Nodding, she turned her attention to Masaru. "You love her, don't you? Or at least, you want to. But your afraid of what should happen if you deny your betrothed this arranged marriage in order to marry her."

"I know I _shouldn't_ love her. And _that's_ the problem. I have to marry Onigumo, even if I have finally chosen whom I want. The lord will not permit it."

"How do you know when the wise owl does not ask? Do you forget that the book you seek lies in his hands?" Sayuri tied the bandage around Kagome's arm. "You could find that what you want is not so far from what you've got."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru picked the ragged girl up, heading towards the bathhouse, quickly walking through the empty halls.

Sarra: Alright. Now time for teh extra text.

Koko: Alright. As many of you know Kagura is often said Kag-Raa. We have just decided were going to shorten the name to make her sound classier than her original name.

Kiki: So…So sorry about the wait, guys, we really appreciate your support. And the all-lasting wait we made you all go through.

Sarra: We never meant to make you all wait this long. We've all had some problems in the last few months.

Kiki: I broke up with Devin (Death.) After 3 years. ;;

Koko: I broke up with Scott and then Alucard… ;--;

Sarra: So we've all had love-problems, and we all didn't want to destroy a fine work of literature with our hatred and anger over ex-boyfriends. This story would have become a hate story for men, and we didn't want that to happen. So, I hope you understand our reasoning.

We all want you guys to know that we love you all, and we appreciate you taking the time to read our stories.

Koko: We're also sorry bout the comparisons in the rest of the story line from here on out. We're trying our best to make Sayuri to look like a philosopher in her time.

Kiki: Since women were not educated, we are trying to make her seem as though she were an angel fallen from grace. She will end up being our cupid persona later on. She's also going to be the godsend as well. You will see later on what we mean by such.

Sarra: We'd also like to mention that Onigumo is Naraku's last name. Okiyama Kikyo has nothing important. We just took a friend of Koko's name and used it.

All: Any way, Ja ne Ai shiteru

Thank you for reading, Review and we shall love you forever.


	3. Lust

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIT OF SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Angrily, Kagra stormed into her home. She threw her umbrella shatteringly to the floor, as she stormed down the main stairway to her father's office.

"Ohayo, Kagra-sama," a servant said, hesitantly, matching her stride, _"__O-genki desu ka__?"_

_"Genki desu." She spat out, angrily. She had no time for these incompetent fools._

_"Really?"_

_Snapping, Kagra whirled around, an angry glare across her perfect face, venom seeping through her collected look, "Kotoba to eba, sugi korosu ndazo!"_

_The servants eyes widened as she took a step back and began to run high tailing it to the safety of the kitchen, to prepare her lords tea. He would be arriving shortly._

_ - - - - - - - - - - _

_Sesshoumaru gingerly set the small girl down. Her smell wafted through the room, enveloping him in the smell of lavender and hibiscus flowers. It calmed it, as he wadded in the shallow water to the deeper end, where a rock awaited him with bath oils, soaps and perfumes, as well as two sets of his clothes. So deep was the water there that he could dunk the girl completely under water._

_Near said rock, stood a small waterfall, which cascaded down, splattering against the bathhouses rock walls as it made its way to the pool._

_Kagome shuddered as the warm water caressed her skin along with something else. She felt the pressure of skin against skin against her back, and two strong arms were supporting her, one holding her hips, and the other cupping her breast._

_A strong masculine musk assaulted her nose, as she felt something hard rub against her backside, making her stiffen. The hand on her breast, sensing she was awake, began to play with her nipple gently, as he pulled her to the rock. Lifting her from the water, Kagome's hands desperately went to hide her form from the man._

_"Careful, I will not hurt you." Sesshoumaru whispered, as he lathered up the soap on a wash cloth. Gently he began to knead her back with the material, covering her back with the soothing liquid. _

_Sensing her tense up, he purred, leaning down to her shoulder blade. His tongue shot out to taste the flesh before his mouth completely engulfed it, relishing in the taste that her flesh had to offer. "You have nothing to fear from me, so long as you listen."_

_"That would be easier to do, if I knew who you were." The little bird pecked back, afraid that he would now teach her discipline for speaking out of turn. That's how it always was, if she spoke, she was hit. Even by her neesans._

_Laughing, he leaned down once more, as his arms embraced her from behind. Slowly, he moved behind her, so that he was flush against her back. "You belong to me. That is all you need to know." Inhaling her sweet scent, he turned her so she laid on her back over the rock, the tips of her long ebony hair caressing the water beneath the rock. _

_"Masaru…" she gasped, as her eyes widened, noticing he had pinned her down, and had spread her legs open with out her even knowing. His hands quickly opened the bottle of rose oil, pouring some into his awaiting hands, before they gently glided across her skin, sending heat waves coursing through the geiko's body._

_Slowly, his lips connected with hers, searing the flames in her core to an even greater high. Moaning, she tried to push him off of her, as her legs unconsciously clenched around him, drawing him closer to her core. _

_Leaning his forehead against hers, he murmured against her lips, "God your beautiful."_

_Crying, her hands grasped his shoulders. She couldn't understand this. She didn't know what he wanted. She hadn't expected him to cause her this pain._

_It felt as if someone was running a hot knife up through her lower abdomen from the inside out, tearing her apart. _

_His mouth slowly moved down her flesh, burning her, as he gently nuzzled and suckled parts of her flesh, as one hand massaged her breast. His mouth soon found her core, licking the outer lips carefully, as he watched the girls face. _

_Her face was contorted, and she was crying heavy tears. Hearing her next words, he knew that he would do to her some other time._

_"Oh god make it stop. Please, Please make it stop."_

_Crawling up her body, he kissed her lips lightly, wiping the tears from her delicate cheek._

_She felt the man above her move, she felt him settle between her legs, spiking her arousal even further. She cried out, clenching to him tightly._

_Hearing her cry, he knew he took her too far. He needed to relieve some of the tension in her body soon, or this would become a very nasty situation they had become wrapped up in._

_Looking up at him, her eyes teary, she locked eyes with his, unexplainable understanding reflecting in them. Feeling his arms go to her knees, she felt slightly better from the different position, as he then placed his hands on her hips, lifting them up to float in the air. _

_Then she felt something enter her wet core. It was solid, and glided easily in her heat. The man above her found her lips once more, as his tongue dived down in to her warm depths, reenacting what he would soon do to her body to bring her over the edge._

_Slowly he reared back, before plunging down into her core._

_Groaning against his lips in pain, Sesshoumaru paused, waiting for her acceptance for him to enter her body._

_Moving his lips from hers, he began to kiss her gently, as he encouraged her to relax, that he would take care of her and her needs. Kagome moaned again, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he began to move against her once more, grinding gently, yet firmly into her core, bringing her immense pleasure beyond belief._

_ - - - - - - - - - - _

_Kagome cried out, relief marring the sound. She gasped for air, as she screamed one last time, softer than her last cry, her pleasure slowly receding._

_Her hand clenched unconsciously in the man's hair, as her eyes drifted closed. _

_Rolling onto his side, Sesshoumaru drug Kagome with him, laying her on top of his mass. Gazing up at her slipping face, he made his decision. He would break off the wedding. He chose to keep said geisha at his side, and if she would have it, perhaps make her a bride in time to come._

_"Kagome, anata," Sesshoumaru whispered, placing a kiss against her forehead._

_"Hai?"_

_"Let me take you to your new room."_

_"Hai..."_

_Reaching beside them, Sesshoumaru grabbed the clothes, dressing himself in a black hakama and haori, before dressing her in one of his haori and under kimonos._

_Standing, Sesshoumaru helped the girl stand on her own feet. Once there, Kagome balanced out. _

_Taking a step forward, however, she began to sway, and collapsed suddenly. _

_Reacting quickly, Masaru caught her underneath her arms, lifting her back into his arms. Walking swiftly, he reached his room in a short while._

_Kagome closed her eyes, inhaling deeply; she attempted to calm herself with the scent of the room. This room smelled strongly of him, it must be his room._

_Then she felt a soft pad come int o contact with her back. Relaxing, she let Sesshoumaru tuck her and kiss her cheek._

_"O yasumi, ai shiteru."_

_"O yasumi, anata" Kagome replied, as she watched him leave, shutting the door behind him._

_Almost immediately, Sayuri was at his side, ready for his command. "Go back to my room and watch the geiko."_

_"Hai lord Sesshoumaru." She nodded, turning back around to head towards her lord bedroom._

_ - - - - - - - - - - _

_Sayuri padded softly towards the lady's new room, secretly hoping that the girl had fallen asleep so she would not have to explain anything._

_Knocking on the shoji door, she heard no answer, and sighed in relief. As quietly as possible, she slid the doors open, and walked over to her lady's side, sitting beside her on the bed._

_Pulling out a string from her obi, she began to gently measure her for her new clothes, as she continued to sleep soundly._

_Soon after, she made sure the lady was secure in her room, before rushing off to go find the seamstress and find some human food for her._

_She did not know if they even had human foods in the home,_

_ - - - - - - - - - - _

_Sesshoumaru silently knocked on his fathers office door. _

_Waiting for the acknowledgment, he heard a low grunt come from the inside of the room. Stepping inside the small room, he shut the door behind him, never turning around, but pushing it back shut behind his back._

_"Father. I need to talk to you."_

_Nodding, InuTaisho looked up from his work to his son, setting down the ink brush he held in his left hand. "Yes what is it."_

_"I'm not marrying that bitch."_

_"You have no choice in the matter. You should have taken a bride by now."_

_"I refuse to wed her."_

_"Unless you have found a replacement, you are stuck with Onigumo! I will not have my second heir bringing disgrace to the Masaru name!" Masaru glared at his middle son for a good long time, before his eyes found the look in his son's eyes. "You have found someone, haven't you?"_

_Nodding, Sesshoumaru sat down on one of the many chairs in the room_

_"So, who is she?" his father asked, looking at his son in interest. Never before had he spoken about a woman, and for a long while, he believed he would have to force all of his sons into an arranged marriage._

_Shaking his head slightly, Sesshoumaru objected, "I haven't asked her yet. I don't want to destroy her, should this arranged marriage take place. I don't even know if she would even contemplate it."_

_Agreeing, Masaru walked around his desk, handing him the scroll he had been writing in, "Take some time to consider it. I will post pone the wedding ceremony until you make up your mind."_

_Standing back on his feet, he took the scroll and let himself out, shutting the shouji door, as he slowly walked toward his own office a few feet away, before a ear shattering scream went through him. _

_His head shot toward the direction of the scream, his ears twitching at the shrillness._

_Not even wondering who it was, he began to rush toward the sound, smelling someone in extreme pain. _

_A woman, he was sure of it. The flowery scent smelled familiar. Suddenly, he recognized it. Kagome._

_Hitching up his speed, he rushed even faster back to his room to find out what was wrong with the girl._

_Noticing Sayuri standing in the doorway, looking like a deer in headlights, he moved her to the side, sending her off to go prepare dinner. _

_Before leaving, Sayuri bowed, then rushed off quickly, her hands flush against her sensitive ears._

_ - - - - - - - - - - _

_Kagra shoved the door open, breaking it off the hinge, before it fell deftly to the ground._

_"Tousan!" she demanded, as the woman at Naraku's side quickly shut her kimono, indignantly. "Leave us."_

_The dark woman shot her a look, before reaching up and nuzzling the raven haired man lovingly. _

_"Go." He ordered, gently, his red eyes meeting his daughters ruby ones, which were glaring at him and the woman._

_"But darling…" she whispered, scooting even closer to him, as her arms wrapped around his right one._

_"Now."_

_Putting on a decent pout, she slid off the ground, and gracefully walked out of the room, pausing next to Kagra to correctly give her a menacing glare. _

_Once alone, Kagra turned her attention to her father. "That woman is barely my age! How can you entertain her!"_

_Naraku smirked, his eyes shining evilly, "Money is a strong attribute. Now, what business do you have, storming in here unannounced?"_

_"Masaru purchased that geisha."_

_Nodding, Naraku raised an eyebrow, wondering where this might be going, "Yes, he has the right to do that. After all the Hakuchou belongs to him and his family." Leaning over, Naraku picked up his cup of tea from off of the desk._

_"For my husband," she finished, angrily, "He found her after the men chased her down into the allies."_

_Naraku paused, his eyes open wide in fear. If Masaru found out, it could ruin him and his chances. "Does Masaru know?"_

_Shaking her head slightly, "I don't believe so, but he-"_

_"Good, I want you to return to the Masaru estate and act as if nothing has occurred. Do not make them suspicious of us." Naraku stood to leave, pausing, he grabbed her dainty chin, forcing her to look in his eyes, "Remember, if you slip up, it will be your life, not his."_

_Nodding, she gasped for air as he set her back on the ground, watching as the master of the house left the room, leaving her to her despair._

_Sarra: Alright, We're gonna spoil ya'll. This is our gift to you, for making you all wait so long for a new chapter._

_Vocabulary: _

_O-genki desu ka__?- How are you_

_Genki desu.- I am fine_

_Kotoba to eba, sugi korosu ndazo- If you say a word, I will kill you immediately._

_Koko: And so more of the plot enfolds. So who is the mystery whore? You shall find out soon enough._

_Kiki: And, also, were sorry bout this chapter seeming to be rushed. This was meant to take over the span of 5 hours, were just not good at ai scenes, so please forgive us._

_Sarra: Originally, we were going to wait to put some smut in_

_Kiki: by why not a little now, and more later, ne?_

_Koko: smacks Sarra and Kiki Hentai…._

_Kiki: MESU!_

_Sarra: pushes them both down ANYWAY JA NE AI SHITERU_

_REVIEW AND WE'LL…_

_  
All: LOVE YOU FOREVER! _


End file.
